1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to waterproof devices, and particularly a waterproof device for receiving an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A card reader is generally used in an anti-theft device, such as a container and a burglarproof door, and users use the card identification method to keep the anti-theft device safe. The card reader is received in a receiving case, and then is secured in the receiving case of the container or the burglarproof door. However, there is often a gap between the receiving case and the container or the burglarproof door. When water passes the waterproof device, water may flow into the receiving case through the gap to damage the card reader. Therefore, an improved waterproof device for receiving an electronic device may be desired.